Lilly's First Love
by ColorfulCorps
Summary: Now this story is not about anything. I made it up, and wrote it myself, therefore the category is incorrect. It's about a girl named Lilly who finds love in high school. It's a cute love story if love stories are your thing.
1. Chapter 1

Well the first thing you should probably know is that my name is Lilly. Now this isn't your everyday, average love story. No. This is my love story that I will tell. You may choose to read this, or you can just go about your day doing what ever you do.

Chapter 1: Journal Entry on 2.14.10

I am about five foot nine, and have long black hair. I attend Apple Grove High School in Illinois. Times are tough, and everyday I come home to parents who are drunk and fighting. I try to put my mind in a different state by over dosing my anxiety medication. I guess you could say I have a hard life. But others would say its the normal life of a girl who doesn't quite fit in. The worst part though about being Lilly is that, I'm not all that cool. I'm not noticed much. No one pays any attention to me. Everyday, I walk swiftly through the halls. Oh, and one more thing. That bitch, Carley Rasmire. She, is the biggest problem ever. Carley has a short bob of blond, straight, hair. She always wear her Layla Perfu Pink No. 18 lip gloss. You can smell her perfume from a mile away because she sprays about ten pounds on everyday! Try dealing with a head ache like that. You even glance at her and your life is over. She has a thing she calls, "Her Crew." At least two people from that group, patrol every hall at Apple Grove. I must say though, she is not stupid. She is manipulative, evil, and dangerously smart. She works the G.S.C. That stands for Girls Sorority Club. It's for the girls with low self-esteem, or who she thinks has low self-esteem. Basically, she vibes them into her G.S.C and bitches at them about how fugily they are. Again, she is not a nice person. That damn bitch can go rot in hell, and no I am not Christian. I'm Atheist.

The other day I took my seat in math class, trying to tune out the words of Mr. Dildo. Well, that's what everyone calls him. His real name is Mr. Dilo. He is a huge pervert. Especially, if you sit in front. When he asks you a question, he stands right at the edge of your desk allowing his junk to spill over on top of it until you answer his question. He always glares at me, I think its because he has a raging passion for my body, and luckily I chose to sit in the back. When he sits at his desk, I swear he masturbates all day. He gets this look when he sits down and is always looking at me and rubbing his area! It's disgusting! He's also about, I'd say 56 years old. Frankly, I don't go for old pedophiles. Maybe I can transfer out of that class. He always seems horny too. It really disgusts me. I hate perverts like that.

It seems that because I am different, I can't find love. Well, I figure that I find it, but it con't work its way back to me. When I first walked through the doors of the high school campus, I thought oh great, boys, boys, boys. Sex, sex, sex. Not at all. No one seems to like me. Not even the nerdiest of nerds. I walk by Ken Kerfet (Science Club/Band Geek) and I smile and wave. I always get the look that says, "Get the hell out of here." I remember though in second grade, I had a huge crush on Danny Whitman. He spit on me and the other girls asked me, "Oh you too are going out now?" I didn't really know what "going out," was but I took it as a good thing. From that day on I'd always follow Danny around, and he'd run and that's what I thought love was. I thought wrong.

Now that it comes to me, I also miss my granny. Oh, she was the prettiest girl that the world had ever known! As a young lady she was absolutely stunning, which made me think, "Wow, what happened to me?" I remember sitting on her lap and she'd tell me stories about how stuck up those cheer leaders were, and how mean those football players were. She always said, that I should never make the same mistakes she did. Like losing her virginity at only 15, or sneaking out at night to go have a date with the one who you thought you'd marry. And to never say yes to a man who is always focused on you boobs. If he can keep his eyes locked on yours for more than five minutes, he's true. In sixth grade, my mothers mom had died. No one really knows how, because she was the happiest person you'd ever meet. She was sweet and caring and she was in good health. I ramones on the good times we had. Taking long tiresome walks to the park. Watching the birds fly over head. Feeding that dirty tabby cat in the ally way on fifth street, who we called speckles. I guess she just took a turn for the worst, and past away. From that day on, nothings been the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Journal Entry on 2.16.10

So today I was sitting in history. You know doing my own thing, when all the sudden this unfamiliar guy walks in. He hands Mr. Gulerry a note, and Mr. Gulerry scans the room looking for an empty seat to place him. His eyes lock on mine, and tells the new boy to take his seat here. The new kid strolls over to the seat next to mine, sets his books down, sits, looks at me, smiles, and says, "Hi my name is Johnny. What's yours?" I don't even know him and he is adorable and I'm guessing sweet. "My name? Oh my name is Lilly. Are you new here," I ask as I drop my pencil while gazing into his big brown eyes. He is so gorgeous. Brown hair, brown eyes, tall and not to thin or fat, substantial mussel action. Which is why he'd never like me, so I might as well get my mind off the fact that I might go to this months dance with him. "Lilly huh? I like that name. Yes, I moved here from Washington. What a temperature change. Wow!" "Ya, it is pretty hot here. You know you and I, we should-" Interrupted by Mr. Gulerry. "Lilly, who was the first president of the united states?" "Abe Licoln?" "See me after class." Now that I got that out of the way, back to Johnny. "So, Lilly, what were you saying?" Stuttering, and shaking a bit I squeak, "You and I should go...check out the city! I can show you around, so it's not so awkward." He glanced at Mr. Gulerry and then back at me and smirked. The shine in his eyes, was almost unbearable. "Sounds great. Where you wanna meet? The ice cream parlor on the corner?" "Totally, sounds great!" Finally the bell range. I grabbed my books, my bag and when I walked out to go to, math class, I noticed Johnny was following me. "Yes?" "Oh, uh. Would you mind sticking with me for today? I think your cool and we should you know...hang out...more often?" "Ok, ok well if you want, you can just walk home with me after school and maybe we will study for that history test." "Would your mom be ok with that, Lilly?" "Of course, you know, you need to get used to how it works here." "Well maybe you can show me that too." Oh he's wonderful. He actually cares, and looked in my eyes the whole time. Well, except for when he would look down at the ground. You could tell, he was nervous. So my Granny would probably most defiantly, approve.

After school, me and Johnny walked to my house. Thank god neither of my parents were home, because I guaranty, they'd be going at it again. I lead Johnny upstairs to my bedroom and quickly shut the door and locked it. I welcomed Johnny to sit upon my bed, which was still little messy and smelt like bacon. I had bacon last night. I swiftly hurried to the bathroom and checked my make-up. "You know, I like you just the way you are Lilly. You look fine!" I turned and did an awkward smile and rubbed my pinky fingers under my eyes to get any stray eye liner that may have drooped down from all the stress. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him and we both hit our heads because the bed sagged and slammed us together. I don't know what it was, but he had caught my eye, and we starred into each others eyes for about three minutes until my mom banged on the door yelling, "Lilly! Where's the rum I bought last night?" "Where you left it. In the fridge," I muttered nervously. "So that's your mom?" "Ya, I don't wanna talk about it." Then he grabbed my hand, and I flinched or twitched, what ever you wanna call it. "You can tell me anything. Trust me, I can keep a secret or a promise or anything. I will listen and respect what you have to say." So, what did I do? I told him everything. About my Granny, my Mom, my Dad, Mr. Dilo, and he nodded and laughed at parts but quickly returned back to being serious. He is so understanding. "Hey Lilly, I need to know how to do something. Can you show me?" "Well it depends, what is it?" "Can you show me how to love and not forget about it?" Typical pick-up line, but I think I may have fallen for it. "Sure, but when I do, do you mind if we go to your house, because mine is well, not too peaceful." He smirked and giggled and said, "Sure." That's where it ended. I never finished my biology homework, or math, or history. I went to bed that night with good hopes, and good thoughts. I dreamed about what it would be like not to be single anymore. To finally have found someone who may actually care about you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journal Entry on 2.18.10

So as I become more familiar with the new student (not kid, we are in high school) we become even closer. Too bad that bitch, Carley, still lurks around the lockers and halls of this campus. Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I could kill her in a game of russian roulette. Trick her into playing it. But then, the blood would be on my hands and conscious. I mean, it's not like I'm jealous or anything. Me and Johnny, we're just..friends. Friends. That's it and there's nothing else to it.

So today I walked into Science. Mrs. Cooper is standing at her desk glaring at me. I was late. But there's probably something else to it. She's probably disappointed. I usually do very well on my geometry quizzes. The one we took friday, drew me on a blank. I guess I should have came to her class after school to get help. I was too busy hanging out with Johnny though. Hmph. Boys are too much of a distraction. Another distraction is Carley. She sits right behind me. Everyday after class i stop by the trash can and empty my hood of all the little pieces of paper she's put in it. She is so immature. And you'd think Carley would realize it's getting old. You know, I partially blame myself for Carley's hatred towards me. In 2nd grade, I threw sand in her hair. You see, we were best friends, Me, Carley, and Emma. But then, Carley got lice and her mom shaved her head. She used to have long blond hair, and it was gorgeous.

Oh, Emma. We've been friends since the good old diaper days. Our moms were best friends and college, and decided to get pregnant together. She's older than me by exactly three days, two hours, and 48 seconds. Can you believe it? Freshman. It all happens too fast. I mean, I'm already thinking about finances, mortgages, leases, cars, payments, etc. It's such a distraction, but I really DON'T want to be the 23 years old girl, still living in her hot pink teenage girl room of her parents house. I made a vow to my mom that when I turn 18, I would be long gone to the state of Florida where I will study the art of photography.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Journal Entry on 2.15.10

Today was a great day, until I walked through the bloody gates of hell. Math class. Or as I like to call it, METH CLASS. You walk in and it's exactly how you'd picture it in a cheesy 1980 ghetto film. People smoking, throwing around trash, the nerds getting pushed around. It was horrible. The only good part? The substitute. Well, he's very... how would you say it... weird for lack of a better term. He started off class saying, "I do not like to be called a sub, because i am not nor have I ever been a food item of choice of an underwater machine that caries scientists. I am strictly a guest teacher." So with that being said, I took out my book and started taking notes while he gave his life long story about how he "made it" in the world and how our generation is nothing but the scum on the feet of this country. blah blah blah... The only good part was that Mr. Dilo wasn't here.

Next I was off to history, I was surprised I didn't see Johnny, so I raised my hand and asked and what do I get? "Aww poor Liiiillyyy! Do you miss your never to be boyfriend! Boo hoo." From yours truely, Carley that bitch. Mr. Gulerry rolls his eyes and gives a slight smirk and says, "Quiet down Carley. Lilly, Johnny had to get some important stuff taken care of, he'll be back wednesday." My heart began to race. What if he isnt ok? What is he got in a horrible accident and had to sign medical release forms, health forms, surgery OK grants. And then it all went blank and I fell to the floor. I didn't move, because I couldn't. All I could heard was the faint sound of laughing and someone calling my name. And soon, it was black.

I woke up the sound of a beeping noise. It was blurry when I had opened my eyes, and I could hear the doctor talking over my statistics with a tall figure. I knew it wasn't either of my parents because neither of them would give a fuck if I died the day I was born or not. Both are alcoholics and don't give a shit about what goes on. No, this figure was indeed a male, with flippy black hair, and tan skin. As my brain raced through my memories all it came to was a blank. And a blank. And another blank. My vision started to clear as the figure walked closer to me and sat down on my bed. He leaned in front of my face and said," Lilly, are you okay?" I gave a faint "mhmm" and a nod. He replied,"Good, the doctor said you had a slight heat stroke. No surprise considering its almost 100 degrees outside and your dress, well, were dressed in a jacket and super tight black skinny jeans. But he said you'd be alright." I asked the person who he was, and he replied,"You don't remember me?" I shook my head and he got up and talked to the doctor. All I heard was the Doctor say," Her memory might be a little fuzzy, as she not only had a heat stroke but hit the floor pretty hard and had a major concussion." The man walked back into the room and said," It's me, Johnny." And he bent over and kissed my forehead.


End file.
